Kagome's Cousin, Simone
by Inu-baby04
Summary: It is about Kagome's cousin, Simone, who comes and helps Inuyasha and Kagome get together. While we find out Sessy isn't the only living relative Inuyasha has. (My accounts on MM.org are not working. So i guess i will put the story here.)
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Hello I hope you all like the story.)  
  
How it got started  
  
"Anutie H, over here."  
  
"Simone is that you? Oh my god you grew so much."  
  
" Thank you, well were is Kagome?"  
  
" Um she couldn't make it but she be there when we get there."  
  
" OK, I am just so glad I am here. Lets go."  
  
( Go here to see what Simone is wearing. It is under phat fav's. It is on the fourth row. It is a jump suit. Trust me you want to see it.)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Wit Kagome  
  
"Look Inuyasha, I don't want to s-I-t you but if you don't let me go home to visit my cousin I well make sure you wont walk for a week."  
  
" Kagome I'm not playing. You get back here."  
  
"I feel sorry for you sit." Just then, she jumped in the well.  
  
"Kagome" said Inuyasha pissed off nose bruried in dirt.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Wit Simone  
  
"Yes where here. Souta I'm here."  
  
"Simone, you are here I missed you so much. How long are you staying," Souta said.  
  
"Well I'm staying for the rest of the school year. And where is your sister?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Simone?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Simone!" They ran up and hugged each other.  
  
"Kagome I missed you. Man, you got taller."  
  
" Hey, I was taller than you were, and you got taller too. My god look at you, I missed you too."  
  
" Let's go into your room and talk." ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
In Kag's room  
  
"So Kagome, do you have a boyfriend? Cause I do and he is coming next week. To visit relatives but hey, while he is here why not visit me too?"  
  
"Um, no but I really like this guy."  
  
"Oh, tell me about him."  
  
"Well he is a jerk, but he can be really sweet, and he is in shape, very hot, cuter the cute."  
  
"Kagome it is fine, like `man that boy was fine. Good jerks are the best kissers I should know I have one for a boy friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Wit Inuyasha  
  
"Oh I'll teach that bitch. She sits me than leave. Oh this is the last time she go home," Inuyasha said while jumping into the well.  
  
"Simone, I gonna take a shower OK."  
  
"No prob. Hurry out."  
  
(Just then, while Kagome went into her bathroom and shut the door Inuyasha jumped into her window shocking Simone)  
  
"Who the hell are you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing."  
  
"Where Kagome at, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Like I'll tell you."  
  
"Look, wench, I said I need to talk to Kagome."  
  
"What you just call me? I think I heard it wrong. Did you just call me wench?"  
  
"Yeah, what you ganna do about it?"  
  
(Just then Simone got up off the bed and punched Inuyasha in the face. Now usually something like that would not hurt, but she had inhumanly powers. So he fell.)  
  
"Don't ever call me a wench, I will hurt you." Simone said with a passion.  
  
"Bitch, I'll kill you." Inuyasha said just the same.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Simone yelled.  
  
"What the, oh no Inuyahsa, Simone don't fight."  
  
"Huh, what no, this motherfucker gone come through ya window and gone ask fo ya. Then gone call me a wench. Wait, did you just, is he, oh sorry let me help you up. Sorry Kagome, go back and take your shower."  
  
(Kagome goes back into bathroom. Simone helps Inuyasha off the floor. She sits on bed.)  
  
"Well my name is Simone, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. He did, little did he know this hot-tempered girl was gonna help him get Kagome.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ (A/n: Well hope you all like it. R&R, please review tell what you like and do not like. Oh yeah, see I need a nice Japanese name for Simone's boyfriend. You well under stand why. Thanxs for reading.) 


	2. Can I Go With?

(A/N One review please read it. Please I beg you.)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ Last time: "Well my name is Simone, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. He did, little did he know this hot-tempered girl was gonna help him get Kagome.  
  
(Simone sat on the bed like Inuyasha always sits)  
  
"Hey why you sitting like!?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Tsk, I can do whatever I want and it happens I like to sit like this."  
  
"Don't get a attitude wit me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I will do as I please."  
  
(Kagome just came out and thought she was seeing twins. They were sitting just alike and was yelling at each other.) *I knew there was something about simone's attitude that reminded me of someone.* Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome get this woman out of here we need to talk!"  
  
"Kagome, I'll leave don't worry."  
  
(Simone left, walked down stairs made some popcorn came back upstairs walked in kagome's room to see the entertainment.)  
  
"Ok, let's see whats going on," said Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is my cousin I'm not leaving till she leaves to go back home."  
  
"feh, but what about the shards?"  
  
"Hey, Mi-Mi, what's going on in here?" Souta asked.  
  
"Well this guy Inuyasha I think is having a argument wit May-May and he is winning. But before I punched him out cause he called me a wench."  
  
"But why are you watching?"  
  
"Cause, I want to see who will win."  
  
"Ok can I sit here wit you?"  
  
(A/N: For those thick headed people May-May is the nick name I gave Kagome. And Mi-Mi is the nick name I gave Simone.)  
  
"Forget about the shards for a while I miss Mi-Mi and I will spend time wit her."  
  
"No, you are coming back to the Feudal era."  
  
"Why don't you have Kikyo to help you while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yeah but um we need you" *Why can't I just say I need you?* thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Wha, the Feudal era, ooooooooooooo I want to go, I don't care how I want to meet Ayame, she is the coolest she almost beat Sessromuru's (sp?) army. Wow cool. Can I go?"  
  
"wha?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ (A/N: Yes I'm gonna leave it here don't worry I will update when I get back home.) 


	3. Down theRabbit Holle and Up We Go!

(A/N: Sorry so much to do this week. I would have updated yesterday but I went to a jooking party. I tell what that is the story. Please give me a cool boy name it is important; also try to make it Japanese or sound like it. Thanks.)  
  
Last Time: "Wha, the Feudal era, ooooooooooooo I want to go, I don't care how I want to meet Ayame, she is the coolest she almost beat Sessromuru's (SP?) Army. Wow cool. Can I go?"  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said.  
  
"Why do you want to go? I mean there is monsters that could kill you." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"May-may, may-may, remember when I told you I need to tell you a secret. Well I'm a miko. Instead of using arrows or swords I have perfected my powers to be used in martial arts. So my these limbs are weapons that could be anyone's death wish."  
  
"That's what I sensed. Kagome we could use another miko. Hey anit Ayame Koga's mate?"  
  
"Well, yeah but he left her to be with, ... Kagome. So it isn't a coincidence, my god. So that means you are thee Inuyasha. You defeated Narku, with a female demon exterminator, a cursed monk, and a strong miko named Kagome. I'm in the presents of living history. I need to take a picture."  
  
"Wait, how do you know we defeated Narku?" Kagome said unsurely.  
  
"I guess you don't have time to read Japanese's myth, huh? Well you did with the help of some other demons as well. Like Inuyasha's cold hearted brother that basted."  
  
"Kagome, this girl could be proved useful I just hope she isn't a bitch like you."  
  
"SIT, Inuyasha, she is much more worse, she could probably scared the crap out of Sessomaru."  
  
(While Inuyasha and Kagome are decided can she come with them to the feudal era, she is still talking about the myths.)  
  
"*Getting up* Damn that is scary. Let her come. She proves to be useful." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Wha, I can go. This is gonna be fun I can finally kick some ass and don't havta worry about killing no one. Let's go now. But first lets take a picture. *get a camera.* Say cheese. *takes picture* a Kodak moment."  
  
"Mi-mi um I'm really tired and I just got back like 5 hours ago and want to sleep in my bed and don't have to worry about demons after this god forsaken jewel accept for this one *pointing to Inuyasha* I just want to sleep."  
  
"Sooo, come on I at least want to climb a tree hey wait I could climb that one outside coo. We will leave at 5:00 in the morning. I'm sleeping in that tree."  
  
"Kagome, your cousin is weird does she sleep in trees all the time?"  
  
"When she gets a chance."  
  
"That's kinda weird."  
  
"Can I stay here for tonight?"  
  
"Sure that would be just fine. You can lay down in the bed wit me."  
  
" Kay *goes and lays down neat to Kagome* thank you."  
  
(But Kagome was already asleep and didn't hear.)  
  
Outside  
  
"I knew they like each other. I guess I have to play matchmaker. This will be fun."  
  
(Next day 5:00 am)  
  
"Damn mother fuckers anit up yet. I already packed my bag wit lots and lots ranman noodles. Get up damn it get up. Kagome Inuyasha I know you can hear me get up."  
  
"I'm up Kagome get up."  
  
"Kay."  
  
(30 min later)  
  
"Everything packed, let's go." Simone said excitedly.  
  
"Why do you want to go so much? You could die." Inuyasha said confused.  
  
"Look it is not everyday I get to use my miko powers. Anyway before I was rudely stopped, where do we go?"  
  
"You know that secret well house we used to play in all the time? Well... hey wait where'd she go?" Kagome said.  
  
(Simone already was gone by the time Kagome had said; "You know that secret well house." She had already figured out the Well. She jumped in as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived.)  
  
"Down the rabbit hole we gooooooo." Simone said while jumping into the well.  
  
"My god she got through. Let's go," Inuyasha said amazed.  
  
(Wit Simone)  
  
"I got through, I got through, I got through." She half sang and said.  
  
"How to get out, these vines yeah. The first big tree I see I'm climbing it."  
  
(Now she is like a monkey, she climbed those things pretty fast. Then she saw it the God Tree.)  
  
*Thinking* `Hum that tree lets go.'  
  
(She ran as fast as she could. As soon as she got there, she climbed the tree where Inuyasha always sits. Just as she reached, the top Inuyasha and Kagome came up the well.)  
  
"Where'd she go?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Took ya'll long enough damn I'm up here."  
  
"Get out of my tree!" "Wait Kagome do you sense that, it's a demon very powerful and coming this way." Simone said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N: I'm evil I know. But what cha gonna do about it? R&R please. And I still need a name. Buh Bye. Oh yeah lemons in a later chapter do not worry I will deliver.) 


End file.
